power_indexfandomcom-20200214-history
Aquaria Neptunia
Relatives *Elanna (paternal ancestor) *Tanas (paternal ancestor) *Zartra (paternal ancestor) *Orrek (paternal ancestor) *Stegor (paternal ancestor) *Kamuu (paternal ancestor) *Harran (paternal ancestor) *Kalen (paternal ancestor) *Ossem (paternal ancestor) *Balaal (paternal ancestor) *Thallo (paternal ancestor) *Immanu (paternal great-grandfather, deceased) *Thakorr (paternal grandfather, decased) *Korra (paternal grandmother) *Zarina (maternal great-aunt) *Daka (paternal uncle) *Fen (paternal aunt, deceased) *Talan (husband, deceased) *Namor McKenzie (cousin) *Namorita Prentiss ("daughter"/clone, deceased) Powers and Abilities Powers Aquaria's powers come from being a hybrid of an Atlantean and a mutant. As such, her powers include: Amphibious Physiological Adaptation: Aquaria's body is specially developed for underwater conditions, granting her specialized blood circulation to withstand freezing temperatures and highly developed vision to see clearly even in murky ocean depths. This hybrid physiology means that she can survive indefinitely underwater or on land, though she still needs occasionaly contact with water to survive. *''Amphibious Breathing:'' Like all Atlanteans, Aquaria can breathe indefinitely underwater due to having gills located behind her ears. Unlike most Atlanteans, however, Aquaria can also breathe on land indefinitely as well without the aid of breathing devices. *''Aquatic Sight:'' Aquaria's high developed sense of sight allows her to see clearly in murky ocean depths. *''Acute Hearing:'' Aquaria has extremely sensitivie hearing. Superhuman Strength: Like all Atlanteans, Aquaria is superhumanly strong. While she is immersed in water, she is capable of lifting at least 75 tons. However, prolonged surface activity reduces her strength significantly. Superhuman Speed: She can run and move at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. Her speed is greatest, however, while swimming. Superhuman Stamina: Aquaria's advanced musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of normal human beings and most other Atlanteans. Her stamina, much like her strength, steadily declines the longer she is out of contact with water and will diminish to the point where she only has slightly greater stamina than the finest human athlete. Superhuman Agility: Aquaria's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athletes. Superhuman Reflexes: Her reflexes are similarly heightened and are superior to those of the finest human athletes. Superhuman Durability: The tissues of Aquaria's body are much harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of a normal human being and most other Atlanteans. She can withstand tremendous impact forces, high caliber bullets, falls from great heights, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury, though it is possible to injure her. Aquatic Healing: If injured, Aquaria's body can heal damaged tissue faster and more extensively than an ordinary human or most Atlanteans. Her accelerated healing is at its peak when she is immersed in water and diminished the longer she was out of contact with water or if she was completely dry. Extended Longevity: Atlanteans age much slower and live much longer than human beings with the average Atlantean lifespan being about 120 years. Aquaria ages extremely slowly, even by Atlantean standards. Although she is nearly a half-century old, she appears to be in her twenties. Flight: Aquaria possesses vestigial wings on both of her ankles by which she seems able to fly. As these tiny wings are insufficient to keep her aloft, it has been theorized that her capacity to fly is a mental power akin to telekinesis, and hte wings merely assist in the process of steering her flight. Mental Detection: She can sense when her cousin, Namor McKenzie, is in danger within an undefined radius of herself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by him. Abilities Atlantean Combat: She has been trained in Atlantean combat methods. Multilingual: She is fluent in English, Atlantean, and Lemurian. Weaknesses Toxic Waste: Like all Atlanteans, toxic waste causes problems for Aquaria. Category:Mutants Category:Atlanteans Category:Adventurers Category:Females Category:Born in Maritanis, Atlantis Category:Earth-616 Category:Atlantean Combat Category:Atlantean Language Category:Lemurian Language Category:Pollution